


Bathtime

by loreli1313



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bathime, Hint of James/Miranda and Thomas/Miranda, M/M, Oral Sex, Sirens, Thomas is very pretty and gets compared to a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loreli1313/pseuds/loreli1313
Summary: London, pre-series, after the kiss. James is running late and interrupts Thomas in the bath. Comparisons to mythical creatures are made. Things get wet.





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted Fanfiction! And it's a 2,000 word blowjob!  
> I wanted to write a Flint/Hamilton mermaid AU (especially since it is mermay) but this came out first, so I guess it will do for now.  
> Historical note: bathing in a tub like the one in this story was not super common in the 1700's, but Thomas is an aristocrat and I feel like he would enjoy a good bath so...liberties?  
> Just try not to think about the poor servents who had to empty the tub.

It is three hours past the appointed meeting time when Lieutenant James McGraw, breathless and jittery with haste, is admitted to the home of Lord Thomas Hamilton and directed to wait in the library for his host. He is alone in the room and takes the opportunity to right himself; London is experiencing a hotter and more oppressively humid spell than is customary for the season. James smoothes the hair from his forehead and back into its orderly que and is nervously fiddling with the wide cuffs of his naval jacket when the library door creaks open.

  
“Apologies, my Lord—“ he begins before the rustle of silk and a soft purr of acknowledgement gives way to the sight of Miranda, lovely in her grass green gown, gliding to meet him. “James!” She embraces him, kissing his cheek which makes him blush redder now than it did a week ago when the only affair was taking place between themselves. It was somehow a more intimate gesture, that casual kiss, after knowing she had witnessed the glorious and dangerous confession of his love for Thomas. James ducks his head to hide the flush,

  
“Forgive me, Miranda, I was supposed to have met Thomas three hours past, but duties at the Admiralty kept me detained.”

  
“Not to worry my dear Lieutenant, Thomas only paced the floor inconsolably for a fraction of the time, sighing like a lovelorn—“

  
“Miranda!”

  
“Oh James I tease! You know I do! Come along now; my darling husband has instructed me to fetch you up and bring you to him” her eyes twinkled mischievously, “he is enjoying a brief respite from this damnable heat.” She turned and led a bemused James from the room, up the stairs and down a corridor that as yet, James had only traveled in darkness or in thrilling secrecy. Thoughts of Thomas and Miranda’s bed chamber and the pleasures to be found therein were making James’ breath come faster as he followed Miranda’s green gown down the hall and to the door of a room he had not entered before. She opened the heavy wooden door only a quarter of the way, pausing at the scene within, still blocked to James’ eyes. “He is beautiful, isn’t he?” She stood for a moment with fond, distant eyes before turning and ushering a now dry-mouthed and nervous James into the room.

“Have fun!” he felt her breath warm against his ear before his feet carried him forward and the click of the door shutting behind him punctuated his arrival.

The floor of the room was luxuriously tiled in hues of blue and turquoise, bare of ornament except for the dully gleaming silver tub in the center, in which Thomas Hamilton, pale and glistening with water droplets, reclined. The glottal sound of James forcing himself to swallow seemed a louder noise than should have been possible, almost as loud as the pulse beating reedy in his ears. Thomas opened his eyes, bluer in his current surroundings and brightened by the refraction of light and water and silver playing across his form.

“James! I am so glad you are here! I feared that you would not have time for me today at all.”

  
“Apologies, my Lord,” James was aware that he was being overly formal with the title, but just now, with Thomas unclothed and wet before him, the distance of the formal title seemed a matter of self-preservation. He cast his eyes about the room restlessly, trying to avoid fixing them on the temptation before him, and doubting that his mental focus could be recovered for the day. “I would not have been kept from you—from our appointment, that is—but at the insistence of Admiral Hennessy—um—that is I was required… required to--”Water rippling alerted James to movement—he realized his eyes had been solidly on the tile at his feet as he rambled.

  
“There is no need to apologize, I am aware that you have other demands on your time. However I should perhaps offer my apologies to you, it appears I have shocked you. I did not mean to cause you discomfort by receiving you in such an – unconventional—manner. I had arranged for a bath to cool me and I had just stepped in when you arrived. I do hate to waste all this lovely water, and in my eagerness to see you I may have been led by impulse more than propriety.”

  
James was looking at Thomas now, and as he did so he sensed that Thomas knew exactly what kind of “discomfort” James was currently experiencing. They had kissed—yes—kissed and fumbled and spent in one another’s presence, but James had not yet seen Thomas fully naked, and now that he had the opportunity he felt a thousand fantasies rush through his brain.

  
“Imagine, you not being led by propriety.” James licked his lips as he made his decision. He approached the tub with intent now, like a man compelled. And he was,came the thought as he fell to his knees by the side of the silver basin and reached for Thomas’ mouth with his own. “You are a siren, Thomas, here to tempt me.”

Thomas drew back to laugh delightedly before reaching his arms over the side to begin working at the jacket his lover wore. “A siren? Are all sailors so easily mislead when it comes to spotting mythical creatures? If so it explains a great many reports of sea monsters and maidens”

  
“Nonsense” James was free of his coat and rolling up his sleeves. “You are the very picture of a mermaid.”

  
Thomas’ eyebrow arched in question before drawing James’ hand down into the pleasantly cool water to grasp his hard and quite substantial cock.

  
“Fine, “James conceded with a light squeeze to the contrary evidence, “a merman then.”

Thomas started to breath more forcefully, and undulate softly in the water, seeking friction and sensation with an abandon that left James in awe.

  
Watching his lover, James noted the aptness of his comparison. Thomas’ body was pearl-pale, almost luminescent in the in the dappled light of the room. His normally golden blond hair was rain dark, disheveled, while his lips and cheeks flushed shell-pink. The water that covered him from the hips down obscured in such a way that his pale legs curled beneath him could almost have been a silvery tail.

  
Thomas allowed James to continue stroking him until the pleasure began to build too quickly, at which point he stilled the hand upon him and turned in the water, motioning for James to stand. This alteration put Thomas’ face just at the level of James’ waist. He turned and nuzzled at James’ still clothed lower body, pressing cheek and nose and softly parted lips to the fabric stretched taunt over his lover’s arousal, leaving dark, wet patches that felt incredible against sensitized flesh. James waited breathlessly as Thomas freed his straining erection and considered the length with a kind of fevered calculation.

  
“Thomas, you can’t mean to—“ James began, but stopped short the moment Thomas placed a soft, open mouthed kiss at the tip. James’ hands went immediately to the rim of the tub, gripping as fiercely as he was able. He had been on the receiving end of this act before—a couple of paid companions at the docks and a fellow sailor or two, back in the days when he was certain enough of his anonymity to engage in such—but Thomas—God! James wasn’t sure his soul wouldn’t leave his very body. Another gentle kiss, bestowed with reverence, and then Thomas was opening wide, engulfing as much of his lover’s cock as he could take in a single go. A keening noise rose from James’ throat. Thus encouraged, Thomas drew back and repeated the motion, sinking down a little further.

  
“Oh God! Thomas! That feels…fuck, so perfect.”

  
Thomas groaned in response opening his jaw wider and pausing with James’ tip at the back of his throat. He looked up at James, blue eyes shimmering through water-beaded lashes and swallowed slowly and deliberately. James made a noise that sounded almost tortured and only his iron grip on the silver rim kept him from melting to the floor. Thomas withdrew again, drawing in deep breaths and giving James time to master himself before resuming his worship of his lover’s cock. Deep sucking alternating with slower bobs of the head, and all the while his tongue licked and traced and circled James with a skill born of genuine enthusiasm towards the act.

  
Trying to prolong the pleasure warred with the desire to spend immediately. A part of James wanted nothing more than to fuck into his lover’s mouth and yield to the building desire to lose all control. In the past, James had not been overly careful with his partners; but Thomas, oh how very different everything was with him. The thought of using him roughly was both blasphemous and exhilarating. Would he allow it? Surely Thomas would not have experienced such treatment before.

As if sensing James’ reluctance, Thomas paused in his motions, pulling off, and then reaching to pry James’ tightly clenched fingers from their grip on the tub. He spent a few moments kissing and then sucking down each finger one at a time, watching the effect on both the face above him and the cock that twitched impatiently just inches from his mouth. Once each finger had been seen to, he placed the hand on the back his head and set his mouth in a soft “O” with the head of James’ cock resting against his lips. He locked eyes with James again, his message flawlessly conveyed.

  
“Fuck, Thomas.” James was having trouble drawing in enough breath to sustain him. He pushed slowly, watching as his cock disappeared past Thomas’ swollen lips, then he repeated the motion faster, and again, fingers clutching in the short damp strands of hair and forcing his lover’s head down to meet his arousal. ‘It’s too much’ was his last coherent thought as his hips began to flex and push helplessly forward, losing rhythm and restraint.

  
Thomas was groaning around the hot flesh in in his mouth, fingers pawing at the muscled thighs in front of him as James began to climax. Despite having no intention of pulling off, James’ tight grip on the back of Thomas’ head meant that Thomas could do nothing but swallow frantically around the cock shooting its seed down his throat. Unable to keep up with the volume of his lover’s spend, he sputtered and choked just a bit, his eyes watering and jaw protesting as seed spilled from his lips. The hand on Thomas’ head went from gripping to caressing as the last waves of climax dissipated, and Thomas was able to draw a shaky breath.

  
James watched in a daze as Thomas cleaned him thoroughly and let him slip from the warm heaven of his mouth when it became too much. “Fuck” he said once more as his legs gave out and he fell back to his knees.

  
Thomas made a small, needy hum in agreement and shifted so that he was once more reclined in the water, looking paradoxically smug and desperate.  
“Please James” he keened, reaching for his lover again.

  
“What do you need, love?” James asked, purely for the joy of hearing Thomas say it. The feverishly bright eyes, pupils wide and dark, and the pretty coral cock jutting up from the water proclaimed exactly what his lover needed.

  
“Touch me James! Oh please, I ache for you!”

  
“What an enchanting siren-song that is,” James replied as he took Thomas in hand. The slide of flesh on flesh with the cool water around in between was a heady feeling, and soon Thomas was gripping the ledge above his head as he moved in time to James’ stroking. Water was lapping out and over the sides, drenching the knees of James’ pants and his discarded coat, but nothing could shift his focus from the writhing siren before him.

  
“I can imagine spotting you while out at sea, a merman come to lure and bewitch honest sailors into your embrace. I could not resist you,” he shifted to place a kiss against Thomas’ temple, “How could anyone?” came out in a growl as he worked more intensely at his lover’s cock.

  
Thomas nearly screamed at the more forceful stimulation and began to thrash his head from side to side. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” he chanted bucking into James’ calloused hand. Two more sharp strokes and he was spilling, white pearls across the water’s surface and slipping through James’ fingers.

  
James watched Thomas fall back against the tub, eyes closed and chest heaving before following suit and collapsing to the floor again. He lay prone there, tepid water soaking into him from the puddles on the tile. Neither of them spoke.

  
Gradually, James’ mind found its focus, and he rose awkwardly to his feet, wincing at the protest from his aching knees. Sodden garments clung to him and James had no doubt that he made for a very pitiful picture. He was prevented from mentioning this by Thomas, who also seemed to have recovered, and rose without a shred of self-consciousness from the tub.

  
“Hand me that towel, if you will?” he indicated a cupboard in the corner with a towel and dressing gown hanging on it. “And you will have to get out of those wet clothes immediately. I will fetch you some things of my own and lay yours out to dry.” James did as instructed, remaining silent as Thomas dried off and donned the dressing gown. The last hour felt like something that happened in a dream, and James was afraid of shattering that dream with the wrong words. He knew better than to think that Thomas was unaffected by their trysts, but the sudden and fierce longing that welled up in him, even after (especially after) physical release should have banked that fire, left him wrong-footed. Even now, the thought of wearing his lover’s cloths settled hot in his belly, not lust entirely, but an emotion he feared to examine. Thomas anchored him with a shy hand placed on his now bare shoulder.

  
“You don’t have to say anything, love.”

  
James turned to meet Thomas’ gaze. There was understanding in his smile, and a bright hope in his eyes.  
James had to kiss him again.

  
“ I cannot say anything, I don’t know how to say it, but –“

  
Thomas nodded into the shared breath of their kisses, “I understand”

  
And James believed that he did.


End file.
